Together Then, Apart Now
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: As nearly everybody partied on through the winter night, the devil hunter was resting in his warm bed on the second floor of his colder shop. If you looked closely at the man's facial features...you could see how his features twitched every once and a while. He was dreaming. Of a time when the festive occasion coming up, was something he looked forward to. (Set after DMC3)


Hello reader, and welcome to the first (and hopefully not the last) christmas fic I'll be doing throughout the rest of the month.

They will be from different fandoms, so you may find something to your liking.

Disclaimer: I do not devil may cry, just idea for the story.

ENJOY!

* * *

It had been a long, cold day at the Devil May Cry shop for Dante Sparda, going here and there throughout his home city and even past that. Night had began to fall over the still lit up sin-making city, the smell of alcohol, sex and some earthy smells aswell that ran through the streets like an un-deadly poison.

As nearly everybody partied on through the winter night, the devil hunter was resting in his warm bed on the second floor of his colder shop.

If you looked closely at the man's facial features...you could see how his features twitched every once and a while.

He was dreaming.

Of a time when the festive occasion coming up, was something he looked forward to.

* * *

 _"Merry christmas, my sons." Eva spoke to the two young boys, as she sat down next to her slightly taller husband on the posh and comfy sofa._

 _It was their first christmas as a family and the younger boy was very excited, jumping up and down as him and his older brother walked down the stairs, a few steps in front of his calmer brother._

 _The room was covered with decorations of tinsels and lights colored: red, green, gold, black and blue that brightened the room both literally and figuratively with the colors. But the main attraction in the whole room was the fresh tree near the corner of the room, abit from the warm fire place in front of their parents, covered in tinsel and ballbauls of many beautiful colors, and lights that shone around it like little different colored stars. Finishing it off was a brilliant white angel at the top, it looked a little like there mother in a way._

 _"Merry christmas to you too, mother, father." Vergil spoke out, standing at their father's side while Dante stood at their mother's._

 _"Can we open our presents now?" Dante asked, slightly yanking gently on his mother's dressing gown arm. Vergil looked over at his younger brother, a very strict expression towards him._

 _"Compose yourself, Dante." Vergil shouted at him, but with little mallic to his tone._

 _"Its alright Vergil. Its christmas, you can relax for today." Sparda spoke out at his more serious son in a very relaxed tone of his own, and then nodded at the both of them._

 _Dante grinned and dashed over to the tree where the presents sat nicely under the tree, the other three joining shortly after. The gifts were all seperately covered with blue, red and gold wrapping paper with colorful bows tying them all together beautifully._

 _"Okay, who wants to start first?" Eva asked the boys sweetly._

 _"Me first!"_

 _"The oldest should go first."_

 _"Come on, Verge!"_

 _The two argued once more, but in the end just simply decided to take turns one red present opened, then a blue present, red, blue, red, blue. Till they had opened all their presents, satisfied by what they got and the wrapping was shredded on one side and remained in one piece for the most point on the other._

 _"For you, dear." Eva spoke as she held a coat similar to the one her husband wore at that moment in time in her hands, except with a lot more warmth and a hood along with that for the colder times of the year. Sparda seemed to take a liking to it._

 _"Thank you, Darling." Sparda answered back with a gentle smile, his wife handing him the coat to try it on._

 _"Its suits perfectly." He praised the coat, then moved to grab a present from under the tree that was wrapped in a red wine colored wrapping paper. He handed the small thing over to his beautiful wife._

 _She looked up at Sparda, and then back down at the small present._

 _Eva carefully removed the material, revealing a small box, which she opened up aswell._

 _"S-Sparda. Its beautiful." She stuttered in sheer awe, with a hand in front of her mouth, as she stared down at the magnificent ring before her: a silver ring with a tiny ruby in the middle with flower like decoration on each side of the jewel._

 _All the members of the Sparda family sat there together, with something of smiles on their faces._

 _"Merry christmas, my sons."_

* * *

Dante could feel the tears stinging his blue eyes, as the memory passed through his mind.

He missed them all: His mother, his father...his brother.

 _'Merry christmas, everyone.'_

* * *

Thank you for reading, reader. I hope you enjoyed the first of many and look forward to the next ones coming up throughout the month.

Leave your thoughts in the comment box before you go.

BYE! BYE!


End file.
